William Pitt Brigham 1811 Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial America immigrant ancestors of William Pitt Brigham (1811-1884) and his wife, Lavinia Baker (1815-1907). He was a provisions dealer in Marlborough MA where his family tree is full of Marlborough ancestors and related cousins. Great, Great Grandparents of W.P. Brigham Brigham / Ward Family # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham1, MHurd) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, JBrigham, EHowe, Abraham Howe (1632-1695)) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, JBrigham, EHowe, Hannah Ward (1638-1717)) - daughter of Puritan Immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, BHowe, JHowe, Abraham Howe (1632-1695)) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, BHowe, JHowe, Hannah Ward (1638-1717)) - daughter of Puritan Immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). # Thomas Martin (1625-1702) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, BHowe, DMartin, TMartin) - # Joanna Martin - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, BHowe, DMartin, JMartin) - Harrington / Garfield / Leonard Line # Daniel Harrington (1657-1728) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, DHarrington3, DHarrington2, DHarrington1) - Son of English Immigrant Robert Harrington (1616-1707) # Sarah Whitney (1653-1720) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, DHarrington3, DHarrington2, SWhitney) - Daughter of English Immigrant John Whitney (1624-1692) # John Warren (1622-1703) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, DHarrington3, EWarren, JWarren) - 1630 English Child Immigrant in Gov Winthop's Fleet - Warenne Family Ancestry - Royal Ancestry Gateway # Michal Jennison (1640-1713) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, DHarrington3, EWarren, MJennison) - Daughter of English Immigrants # John Leonard (1644-1699) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, MLeonard, JLeonard2, JLeonard1) - # Deliverance Ames (1653-) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, MLeonard, JLeonard2, DAmes) - # Philip Washburn (1624-1701) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, MLeonard, MWashburn, PWashburn) - # Elizabeth Irish (1643-1679) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, MLeonard, MWashburn, EIrish) - Boyd Family Line (?) Family Search has bad data here. Can we find alternate route? Morse / Warren / Rice Family Line # Joseph Morse (1637-1677) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, JMorse5, JMorse4, JMorse3) - son of the 1634 English Immigrant Joseph Morse (1610-1689) from Ipswich and another English Immigrant Hester Pierce (1612-1694) who landed in 1637. # Susanna Shattuck (1642-1716) - 2nd marriage to John Fay - Susanna Shattuck Morse Fay Brigham (1643 - 1716) # Daniel Warren (1628-1716) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, JMorse5, GWarren, DWarren) - 1630 English Immigrant (Child) in Gov Winthrop's Fleet. # Mary Barron (1628-1715) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, JMorse5, GWarren, MBarron) - English child immigrant to America # William Eager (1629-1690) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, LEager, AEager, WEager) - 1650 Scottish Immigrant / Marlborough Co-Founder # Ruth Hill (1641-1679) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, LEager, AEager, RHill) - Early Marlborough Settler. # John Woods (1641-1716) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, LEager, LWoods, JWoods) - # Lydia Rice (1649-1723) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, LEager, LWoods, LRice) - Granddaughter of Edmund Rice (1594-1663), famous English Immigrant and co-founder of Marlborough MA. Great, Great Grandparents of Lavinia Baker Baker Family Line # ( LBaker, JBaker5, JBaker4, na, na2, na1) Keyes Family Line # Thomas Keyes (1674-1742) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, CKeyes2, CKeyes1, TKeyes1) - Son of Howe/Jones English Immigrants # Elizabeth Howe (1675-1764) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, CKeyes2, CKeyes1, EHowe) - Daughter of Howe/Ward Immigrants # David Howe (1674-1759) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, CKeyes3, HHowe, DHowe) - Proprietor of the Red Horse Tavern that later became the Wayside Inn - Howe / Ward English Immigrants # Hepzibah Dearth (1680-1769) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, CKeyes3, HHowe, HDearth) - Dearth / Peabody English Immigrants # Abiel Bush (1670-1739) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, MBush, # Hepzibah Dearth (1680-1769) - ??? - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, MBush, # Isaac Temple (1678-1765) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, MBush, # Martha Joslin (1677-1768) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, MBush, Dennis Family Line # XDennis - ( LBaker, MDennis5, MDennis4, JDennis3, JDennis2, XDennis1) # Grace Cole (1636-1686) - # Thomas Simpson (1638-1675) # Lydia Jordan (1643-1722) # Zaccheus Willcomb (1664-1692) # Sarah Moore (1665-1753) # William Hodgkins (1673-) # Elizabeth Hodkings (1673-1716) Frye Family Line # Samuel Frye (1649-1725) - ( LBaker, MDennis5, SFrye4, SFrye3, SFrye2, SFrye1) # Mary Aslett (1654-1747) # Timothy Osgood (1659-1748) # Deborah Poore (1664-1724) # Samuel Frye (1694-1761) # Sarah Osgood (1679-1760) # John Osgood (1683-1765) # Hannah Abbott (1685-1774) Research Notes * Nagel Family History - Famous Descendants & Cousins * Brigham, Carl C (1890-1943) - ( CFBrigham, HABrigham, WPBrigham, JBrigham, Winslow Brigham (1736-1791), JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - controversial pioneer of psychometrics, known for creating the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT). * Brigham, W.F., Cpl (1842-1864) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Civil War Veteran - 13th Massachusetts - Died of battle wounds from Siege of Petersburg. * Brigham, Winslow (1736-1791) - ( JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Delegate to 1779 Massachusetts State Constitution Convention. Category:United States immigrant ancestors